Open your eyes
by Mariss95
Summary: Felicity falls into the darkness. Oliver is there to bring her back.


Hi! This is another entry in response to a tumblr prompt:

"_Oliver saves her, she won't calm down and she would barely even realize that Oliver's there and she keeps pushing him and trying to hit him and Oliver just holds her until she calms"_

It doesn't contain spoilers

Enjoy!

* * *

**OPEN YOUR EYES**

Darkness. Shots being fired in the distance. She shut her eyes tightly and made herself small, knees pressed to her chest. The voices grew closer, loud footsteps echoing in the hall. Silent tears streamed down her face as she tried and failed to break her hands free. Her wrist hurt as did her lips where she had been struck earlier. In the cold darkness of that room she felt hopeless.

_He would come for her_. That's what kept her going. She tried to muster up the strength to remain conscious but everything hurt too much. She just wanted it to stop.

The door opened abruptly and a shadowy figure dragged her away. In the dim light of the warehouse she could barely make up the devious grin of his attacker when he tossed her into the van; a cry for help dying in her lips as darkness enveloped her once again.

Felicity bolted upright panting, her chest heaving rapidly. She looked around in the dark, only a faint light shone through the window. The bedroom door flew open as a shadow darted inside. She shrieked terrified as he reached for her. She tossed the covers and jumped from the bed, putting as much distance between them as possible. Still he approached her again, this time cautiously. Her eyes snapped shut, wishing him away. Her hands covered her ears, trying to quiet the voices and fast approaching footsteps, her breathing becoming shallow and rapid.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and tried to shake her awake but she flinched away. Her fist came up against his hard chest and pounded at him, struggling to break free. But he didn't give in; his hands firmly planted on her shoulders, receiving blow after blow. The darkness started to take over her again when she heard a familiar voice over the racket that clouded her mind.

"Felicity!" he called, desperately urgent. She went still, her eyes fluttered open.

"Oliver?" she exhaled through trembling lips. She looked up and met his blue eyes. He gazed at her, worry clouding his face. A shaky hand rose to caress his cheek, fingers lightly tracing the outline of lips, as if needing to prove he was not a dream.

"It's ok" he breathed, his voice a soothing sound to her ears.

_It wasn't real_. Yet she could still feel the pain in her wounded wrists; could still feel the taste of cooper in her mouth, still see that predatory smirk. It _had_ _been_ real.

She shook at the memories, fear rising inside her. Her hands balled into fists as she pressed them against her chest.

"Hey…" he whispered, his right hand cupping her face, getting her attention. "You're safe now" he said, once their eyes locked. She nodded lightly as unbridled tears streamed down her cheeks.

The wounded look on her face broke his heart. He had vowed to protect her from any harm and, once again, he had failed. She shouldn't have to feel this pain, this blinding fear even when asleep. He was all too familiar with it, having experienced firsthand how it was to be kidnapped and tortured, reliving it just every night. He had fought to keep her away from that darkness, that indescribable pain and guilt that ate on him. Felicity was the light in their all too dark world, but now she had been dragged to the shadows.

So he enveloped her in his arms and held her close, knowing there were no words that could erase those hellish memories. She slid her arms around his waist, giving in to his embrace. Her fists clutched at the thin material of his shirt as she sobbed uncontrollably. He held her in his arms, running soothing circles on her back.

A warm light at dawn filled the room as they remained lost in their embrace. With her head resting on his chest, Felicity listened to the calming sound of his even breathing, tears now dry on her cheeks. Oliver dropped a featherlike kiss on her forehead, his fingers tangled in her hair. She sighed and leaned back to meet his eyes. He looked apologetic. She knew he was blaming himself, as always. Later she would try to convince him otherwise; now was a time for comfort.

"Thank you" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He gave her a tender smile and tugged at her hand. She followed silently and complied when he placed her on the bed, eyes growing heavy. She eyed him warily when he joined her behind the covers, yet put no resistance when he pulled her to his side. She nestled herself in his embrace, his arm wrapped around her waist. As his fingers traced shapes on her lower back she felt herself losing consciousness, darkness taking over her world again; only this time she felt safe.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_ As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
